Antigos amigos, novos pequenos amigos
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Uma viagem ao Japão. Reencontro de 4 amigos e as novas amizades que a geração seguinte dos Bladebreakers começam a demonstrar.
1. Chapter 1

**Antigos amigos, novos pequenos amigos**

**Capitulo 1-** Chegando ao Japão

* * *

- Há 10 anos atrás quando a enfermeira colocou aquele pequeno embrulho em meus braços e quando ele se aquietou e se ajeitou contra o meu peito, eu soube que poderia segura-lo pra sempre. Eu vi naquele instante cada vitória dele, cada machucado, cada noite mal dormida por ele estar doente, cada pesadelo, cada sonho, o primeiro dia na escola, a primeira nota baixa, a formatura, primeiro emprego, casamento, o primeiro filho eu vi cada instante da vida dele assim que aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes me encararam e ele sorriu. Eu soube que o meu maior trabalho, minha maior tarefa seria sempre garantir a felicidade dele, o bem-estar e a saúde. Cada lágrima que ele derrama é como uma facada que eu levo, porque não estou fazendo o meu trabalho direito. - Disse encarando o advogado e depois voltando os olhos para o jure. -Cada reclamação de dor é uma ferida que se abre na minha carne. Meus senhores, eu já disse várias vezes que quando eu me deitei com a mãe do meu filho eu estava terrivelmente bêbado, mas toda vez que eu olho pra ele eu tenho a certeza que aquela noite me rendeu a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter feito. Seria hipocrisia da minha parte dizer aos senhores que eu não sou um homem frio, sério, calculista, arrogante, egocêntrico e indiferente para com todos, mas nunca, nunca digam que eu não sou um bom pai. Meu filho é o mais importante da minha vida. E hoje...hoje senhores eu me sinto um péssimo pai, pois o meu filho está numa mesa de cirurgia nesse instante e eu estou aqui tentando provar que sou um bom pai. Irônico, não? – disse sem piscar por um longo período suspirando antes de continuar. – Antes de esta lá aguardando noticias da pessoa mais importante da minha vida, eu estou aqui tentando entender por que querem tanto o afastar de mim principalmente agora, nunca impedi Lilian de ver Mikhail mesmo ela tendo o abandonado comigo, nunca descuidei da saúde dele, os pais de uma criança com câncer tem culpa de seus filhos ficarem doentes? Ou de não estar ao seu lado a cada momento que ele precisar? Meu filho pode não ter câncer, mas sua doença e tão grave quando isso, e nunca, tirando agora que me obrigam estar aqui, eu o deixei sem apoio, sem carinho e companhia, me acusem do que quiser, mas não que eu não soube cuidar do meu filho e que não o amo.

- Eu nunca diria que você não é um bom pai, pelo contrario você é um excelente pai. Eu só peço para você me dar a chance de ser a mãe dele. Eu deixei ele com você, não quis vê-lo é verdade, mas eu tive motivos muito fortes para não querer que meu filho me visse naquele estado. Eu não tinha uma renda fixa, não tinha onde morar e em alguns dias nem o que comer. A senhora deve pensar que o pai do meu filho é um homem de posses e ele poderia me ajudar, mas o meu orgulho me impediu, eu já vendia o meu corpo e isso era muito dificil. Hoje eu venho pedir para ter a chance de ver o crescimento dele, de acompanha-lo. Eu só quero a chance que você tem Kai, apenas isso. Hoje eu tenho uma boa casa, sou casada com um homem que eu amo de mais e tenho uma boa estrutura familiar, me deixem dar o amor que um filho necessita. Por melhor pai que o Sr. Hiwatari seja, qualquer criança necessita de uma mãe, é um direito que eles tem. E é o meu direito poder cuidar dele, apenas sou uma mãe que pede para cuidar de seu filho.

Os olhos violeta se abriram bruscamente, não estava mais na sala do tribunal, o interior o jato particular da SkyVolt pareceu o surpreender ate que sentiu as mãos pequenas de Mikhail se agarrarem mais em seu braço enquanto ele se acomodava dormindo. Um suspirou tomou Kai enquanto olhava o garotinho dormindo a seu lado, mecheu nos cabelos bicolores como os seus relaxou. Muitas vezes tinha esse sonho e ia de madrugada ao quarto do garoto so pra ter certeza de que não estava de volta ao antigo pesadelo.  
- Ainda é difícil acreditar que aquela juíza vadia engoliu aquela vaca tão facilmente- murmurou puxando o garotinho mais pra perto. Olhou para a janela distraído ate que finalmente fechou os olhos e relaxou o tronco.

- Pai?- veio o chamado baixinho, Kai abriu os olhos e virou-se para os olhos verdes de Mikhail.

- Tudo bem Misha?- perguntou passando a mão nos cabelos dele.

- Já chegamos?- perguntou bocejando e olhando em volta.

- Ainda não- respondeu enquanto olhava o relógio de pulso- mais uma hora possivelmente, esta com fome?-

- não- respondeu abraçando mais o braço do pai.

- pode dormir, te acordo perto da hora do pouso- disse puxando o cobertor que estava caído ao lado do garoto na poltrona, Kai olhou os olhos verdes se fecharem lentamente.

No aeroporto Mikhail olhou em volta enquanto esfregava os olhos, estava cansado da viagem e o local agitado não estava nem um pouco agradável para si, o movimento frequente de pessoas sempre o incomodava em ambientes novos. Apoio melhor as costas no encosto da cadeira de rodas chamando a atenção do pai.

- Já vamos sair daqui- veio o conforto em russo próximo a seu ouvido.

- uhum- respondeu apertando a fênix que estava no colo, Mikhail se sentia um pouco velho para andar de cima pra baixo com um bichinho de pelúcia, mas Matrizia sempre lhe trazia conforto quando estava em um lugar estranho.

Kai bagunçou os cabelos do filho e encaminhou-se para a saída com ele depois de localizar o rapaz de cabelos azuis na multidão.

- E ai Kai...é bom ver esse garoto fora da cama- sorriu Tyson se agachando na frente de Mikhail, era claro que agora estava com um peso adequado a sua idade, e estava bem mais corado do que quando o vira- tudo bem Mikhail?- perguntou enquanto notava ele apertar a coberta sobre as pernas, sobre o colo do garoto estava a fênix remendada e o dragãozinho azul de Hakuro, fazendo o japonês sorrir.

- sim, esta- respondeu em russo instintivamente recebendo uma cara confusa do Japonês.

- Podemos ir Tyson?- perguntou Kai enquanto o outro levantar.

- Podemos, tem um carro da ABL nos esperando- disse se oferecendo pra pegar uma das malas, Kai simplesmente o olhou e resolveu deixar.

- Logo vamos estar na casa- disse em Russo para o filho que esfregou novamente os olhos.

- Tudo bem- respondeu enquanto iam para o carro. Tyson olhou o ex-capitão pegar o filho no colo teve que sorrir ao ver o garotinho agarrar-se ao pescoço dele, a ultima vez que o vira mal tinha forças, para conversar. Depois que entraram no carro o antigo campeão mundial olhou bem para o filho do amigo que estava sentado no colo do pai olhando pela janela, agora só que havia notado o gesso azul escuro que ele tinha nas pernas e aparentemente ate as cochas dado que não tinha visto em nem um momento ele dobrar os joelhos ou os tirar do ângulo quase reto que estavam.

Kai não estava com animo de conversar, mas Mikhail estava o inquerindo sobre diversas coisas em volta, e o súbito interesse do garoto em algo no ambiente o fizera manter o dialogo em russo com o filho ate que os bocejos levaram os olhos verdes a se fecharem em uma outra soneca.

- Ele não dormiu na viagem?- perguntou Tyson ao ver Kai acomodar ele melhor.

- Dramin* - respondeu curto.- ele sempre fica sonolento quanto toma. – complementou antes de acomodar melhor Mikhail no colo.

- Não sou um especialista em remédios de criança- respondeu olhando kai balançar a cabeça negativamente e falar algo em russo.

- Você tem dois filhos, deveria saber- Censurou enquanto afagava os cabelos de Mikhail.

- É...mas eu tenho uma coisa chamada esposa Kai- sorriu provocante.

- Vou fazer Hillory lembrar que você se orgulha dela- o sorriso de escarnio tomou o canto da boca de Kai enquanto o outro bufava.- Antes que pergunte. Cirurgia- respondeu fazendo Tyson arquear as sobrancelhas. – pernas.

- Não ia perguntar- mentiu olhando para o garoto acomodado. – mas ele realmente esta bem melhor...achei que você ia junto com ele se acontecesse algo pior- disse recebendo um olhar frio.- qual é...você nem parecia a coisa fria que é sempre...

- cale a boca Tyson- respondeu olhando para a janela.

- tudo bem, sr. Mau-humorado- disse sorrindo enquanto prosseguiam a viagem.

Os olhos violeta tomaram uma expressão estranha quando chegaram ao antigo Dojo. Tyson havia comprado a casa ao lado para morar com a familia, mas mantinha a antiga estrutura de seu avô. Era irônico como aquele lugar conseguia lhe trazer tanta nostalgia, em geral não tinha afeto por muitos locais.

- Mikhail- chamou perto do ouvido do garoto.

- chegamos?- perguntou esfregando os olhos verdes.

- Sim, pegue os bichinhos de pelúcia- disse fazendo Mikhail agarrar as miniaturas de Dranzer e Dragoon em seu colo enquanto o pai o aninhava para sair do carro.

Tyson olhou Kai acomodar o filho na cadeira de rodas um pouco afastado, não era comum para si ver o ex-capitão tão comunicativo, e o tom de voz, mesmo russo não sendo uma língua que pudesse entender sequer uma palavra, não parecia nada com os que geralmente associaria a ele, era algo calmo, ate mesmo gentil e as trocas de olhares das orbes violeta e verdes demonstravam um carinho mutuo, ficou tão absorto nesses pensamentos que só notou que o russo tinha vindo para seu lado pegar as malas quando ele esbarrou em seu braço ao abaixar.

- quer ajuda?-

- Não precisa- respondeu seco antes de olhar o garotinho de cabelos azuis que vinha correndo, um sorriso tomou o rosto antes serio ao ver Hakuro abraçar Mikhail

- Você ta melhor!- a frase em japonês seguida do riso da miniatura de Tyson fez o russo relaxar.

* * *

Eu sei...Eu sei...to com muitas fics e em atraso...mas eu tinha que escrever essa sabe?

Bjos. Já neee

*Dramin- não sei se escrevi o nome certo, mas é um remédio pra náusea e enjoo, que geralmente da sono quando você toma...Não sei se tem outro similar ou se tem outro nome em outros países.


	2. Capitulo 2- Algumas necessidades

Capitulo 2- Algumas necessidades.

* * *

Hilory sorriu enquanto via Kai pegar a xicara de café e se encostar na beira do balcão de onde podia olhar onde Mikhail e Hakuro brincavam na sala.

- Sempre de olho não é?- disse ela rindo enquanto sentava-se na mesa.

- Ele passou por varias cirurgias, e Hakuro é bem agitado- disse enquanto desviava os olhos para ela.

- é difícil imaginar que o garoto carrancudo e serio, virou esse pai zeloso- disse rindo antes de pegar uma bolacha.- mas fique tranquilo, Hakuro por mais agitado que seja, já nasceu com o senso de amizade do pai.- disse calma enquanto olhava o russo balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Espero que tenha pego só as qualidades do pai- comentou enquanto via os dois garotinhos montando algo com lego. Tomou mais um gole do café antes de voltar os olhos para Hilory- Rey tinha me dito que talvez se atrase um pouco, algum problema com a empresa.-

- Max falou que vem so depois de amanha, algo com a esposa, ele quer trazer a Amy, mas...-

- O dia dele ficar com ela é só fim de semana e a mae tem que assinar pra ele tirar ela do país- complementou o russo, enquanto Tyson vinha trazendo uma garotinha com uma cara manhosa no colo.

- Alguém quer a mamãe- disse Tyson passando a filha de um ano e meio pro colo de Hiory que a acomodou sorrindo, o ex-campeão mundial pegou a caneca de café que estava pronta para si encima da pia e foi pro lado do russo encostando-se no balcão também.- Mikhail entende mas não fala japonês?- perguntou vendo que Hakuro estava falando animadamente com o outro que respondia com frases mais curtas.

- Ele fala, não as coisas mais complexas- respondeu calmo- apenas é mais quieto.-

- realmente seu filho- riu- não que o cabelo já não delate- sorriu enquanto levava a mão pra bagunçar o cabelo do amigo e recebia um tapa na mão.

- Você é o CEO da ABL e ainda continua uma completa criança- respondeu serio enquanto terminava o café.

- Tyson nunca vai deixar de ter o lado criança dele- sorriu Hilory.

- E ele tem um outro adulto? Tenho minhas duvidas-

- Ei...- começou Tyson para responder quando o chamado veio da sala a palavra era estranha, "otets", mas o tom do garotinho e a resposta rápida de Kai deixaram claro que deveria ser "pai' em russo ou algo do gênero.

Quando o russo foi para a sala e pegou o filho no colo falando para Hakuro que já voltavam, Tyson virou-se para Hilory rindo.

-Serio,quem diria que o senhor rabugento ia virar um pai coruja-

- Você é mais coruja que ele, não vejo ele mimando Mikhail o tempo todo- falou enquanto embalava a filha adormecida.- Kenny ligou enquanto tinha ido no aeroporto, disse que vem pra cá assim que terminar algo no sistema da empresa.-

- bom...todos os quartos estão arrumados- sorriu, já ideia de juntar a equipe depois de tantos anos pra um fim de semana juntos sempre pareceu inviável. Max sempre vinha para o japão, Rey aparecia e tinha um compromisso com a ABL na terça feira então apenas adiantou a viagem, mas a única forma de convencer Kai a vir foi pra trazer Mikhail para o aniversário de Hakuro que ia ser no fim de semana.

Logo o russo voltou pra cozinha e tomou novamente seu lugar no balcão.

- Algum problema Kai?- perguntou Hilory antes de Tyson falar qualquer coisa.

- Banheiro- respondeu enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Afinal, ate quando ele vai ficar com esses gessos? Ainda é por causa dos tumores?- perguntou Tyson olhando para os dois garotos brincando.

- Não, por causa da puta que pariu ele- respondeu com um ar irritado.

- não ta mais aqui quem perguntou- disse levantando as mãos depois de colocar a caneca do lado.

-Mais 3 semanas- respondeu num suspiro voltando a cabeça para a sala.

- Isso é bom- sorriu Hilory- creio que da próxima vez que vocês vierem pra cá ele e o Hakuro já vão estar correndo pela casa toda.

- Não, não vão.- respondeu serio.

- Qual é, já ta falando que não vai vir mais é?- começou Tyson num tom mais alto.

- Não Tyson- bufou o russo antes de suspirar, a face do capitão tomou um tom melancólico que ele nunca tinha visto antes.- Estou falando que Mikhail não vai poder andar, ele esta paralisado da cintura pra baixo, ele tem sensibilidade ate o joelho na perna direita e ate metade da panturrilha na esquerda, mas não tem movimentação-

- Isso é...- começou o japonês sem saber o que falar.

- Não tem nada que possa ser feito Kai?- perguntou Hilory tentando amenizar o clima.

- É neurológico, sequela da cirurgia, com os anos pode se alterar ou não- deu de ombros.

- Desculpa Kai eu não...

- Não tinha como saber- cortou antes de levar a xicara que tinha abandonado no balcão pra pia- posso ver o quarto?- disse olhando para Hilory

- Sim, so um pouco- disse passando a pequena adormecida pra Tyson- leva ela pro berço?-

- levo- disse subindo com a garotinha pela escada próxima a sala em seguida.

- Por aqui Kai- disse ela indo para o corredor que dava acesso a sala e a escada e continuando por ele ate o fim- esse aqui...

- Certo.- disse entrando e olhando o comodo com duas camas, quando Kai havia pedido um quarto no térreo não tinha especificado bem o motivo, apenas tinha falado que Mikhail tinha passado por uma cirurgia a pouco tempo.

- Algum problema?- perguntou Hilory enquanto o via olhar por todos os cantos incluindo.

- Alguns, mas acho que dou um jeito- respondeu recebendo um olhar estranho da outra que não estava esperando essa resposta- é pequeno, e as coisas estão próximas, Mikhail esta numa cadeira de rodas, não é muito bom pra ele se movimentar sozinho.

- Bom, o banheiro desse também é um pouco apertado...- disse mordendo o lábio.- quando disse que estava com dificuldade pra se locomover pensamos que era só algo com as escadas...

- Vai ser um pouco complicado, mas podemos lidar com isso- respondeu calmo.

- Bom, tem um outro aqui, mas só tem uma cama de casal, ele é maior- disse indo pro outro lado abrir a porta, Kai a seguiu e olhou o ambiente, deu uma olhada no banheiro e voltou-se para a japonesa.

- O espaço aqui é melhor e creio que não tem problema ele dormir comigo 2 dias- respondeu calmo enquanto via ela pegar as roupas de cama do armário.- vou buscar as coisas- disse saindo do quarto e voltando algum tempo depois com a mala, a mochila menor de Mikhail e a pasta da empresa.

-Tyson me disse que transformou a antiga abadia em uma orfanato de verdade.- disse ela enquanto via ele deixar a pasta da empresa e a mochila do filho encima da cama e colocar a mala do lado.

- Sim, as abadesas de precisavam de um local para o orfanato e estamos dando uma boa manutenção ao local. As adoções aumentaram desde que as crianças pararam de parecer mendigos.-

- Kai...que coisas má de se falar- disse seria.

- estou falando a verdade- respondeu calmo- as pessoas não são tão boazinhas assim.

- se você diz- suspirou- eu vou encomendar o jantar- disse saindo em seguida.

Depois de alguns minutos Kai tomou o caminho de volta para a sala, quando viu um homem de cabelo castanho sair da cozinha.  
- Kenny?-


End file.
